Panda of the Academy
by WolfDragon0
Summary: Devayga, a new student at Cross Academy with the habit to do what ever the hell she wants, not to mention never to take any type of shit from anyone! I mean what did you expect from the Hollow Queen from Los Noches, not that anyone knows. So let me ask you this, What is the worst that can happen? The answer is a hell of a lot!


Decow: Hey everyone this is a story based on a Vampire Knight & Bleach crossover that is part Humor and Weird Romance!

Anyway please enjoy the story and we review/comment if ya want since I really don't give a fuck.

So anyway on with the story!

Summary: Devayga, a new student at Cross Academy with the habit to do what ever the hell she wants, not to mention never to take any type of shit from anyone! I mean what did you expect from the Hollow Queen from Los Noches, not that anyone knows.

So let me ask you this, What is the worst that can happen? The answer is a hell of a lot!

Character-

Name:Devayga L Rega

Gender: Female [body is shaped like Rangiku, skin tune is that of Harribel's, and she is the height of Rukia]

Age: 17

Body Piercings: Look at the pic above.

Hair C: Apple Green

Eye C: Red orange

Abilities: Gravity mastery [think of Pein's ability] & Espada powers/ avatar like ability

Personality: Hidan like, Starrk like, & Natsu like

Chapter 1 {Getting a Friend}

"Man, this school looks like crap, ***sigh* **well at least it is better then that stupid pink school they tried to make me go to," I said as I looked at the gothic like school with secret amazement.

"Well I may as well go in," I said before I released a lazy yawn just as I started to make my way to the door, giving it a pull.

"..." I gave another pull.

"What the hell? What type of shit is this?" I said in a growing rage at the fact that he gate wouldn't open.

After about 17 minutes I saw a cute girl that was walking by that had long brown hair and eyes.

"Oi, hey you!" I shouted while attempting to get her attention by waving my arms around and jumping, which sadly mad my least favorrite part jiggle as well.

'I am so cutting these things off when I get the chance' I thought while mentally glaring at my boobs.

"Oh hi, did you need anything?" she asked in a cute voice as she looked at me with amusement and concern.

"Yes um can you help me with the gate it wouldn't open no matter how hard I pull," I answered while rubbing the back of my head in shame and a blush.

"Oh, um you do know that you have to push it, right?" she asked while chuckling alittle.

"...WHAT!" I yelled in both anger and shock, with a embarassed pout, I slowly puched the gate open which seemed to have been mocking me.

"So you must be the new student Headmaster Cross had asked me to get," she stated as she looked at me with hope in her eyes, like I was like the 20th person she asked, which in away could be true.

"Aye, my name is Devayga L Rega, nice ta fucking meet ya," I said with a smile on my face as I held a hand out for her to shake, which she did.

"Greetings, my name is Yuuki Cross, and I hope we can become best friends!" she said with excitement as she then started to drag me toward what she said to have been the Headmaster's office.

(20 minutes later)

"And this is the Headmaster's office," she said in a dramatic way as she spreaded her arms appart in an epic way.

"Yes the Headmaster office," I said in a bored/noncaring voice which maded her retreat into a emo corner.

Sweatdropping I said, "I was kidding, know lets go~!" I said in my goofy voice to cheer her up, which it did as she came back to life.

"Come on then lets go!" she said as she ran in to the Headmaster's office, still in the moment.

'I hope she doesn't get in trouble for that," I thought alittle worried that I got my first friend in trouble.

"Ah, my sweet daughter what seems to be the cause of this wonderful meeting," said a voice, that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

"Yes, the new student Devayga is here," Yuuki said happily, and made hand movements towards me as I grudgly walked in.

"Hello~ and welcome to Cross Academy, I hope you enjoy your time at the Night Dorm and …." he said in excitement but was cut of by a supprised Yuuki.

"Wait you're a vampire!" she said in both shock and saddness.

"What not, I am a Arrancar/devil, a species that makes vamps look like ants or dog shit!" I said in defence since I never want to be compared to those up tight pricks.

"Oh so that's why," she said with a smile on her face, but that disappeared when she said,

"So does this mean that we can't hang-out anymore?"

With a smile I answered, "Well we can hang out when ever ya want since I don't need to sleep, I just do it as a pass time," This alone was enough to make her yell in happyness and glomp me, which I happily returned.

After getting my uniform and room number, me and Yuuki decided to hang-out after I got settled in.

With a smile at Yuuki's cuteness I flashed step to my destination while at the same time scaring the crap out of some kids in my dorm.

Ignoring them I continued on inside while thinking that this is going to be a long 2 years.

Decow: Hey this is the end of this story and I hope that ya like it! Also I own nothing but Devayga! Until Next time!


End file.
